pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dandybot/Serious Song of the Whenever
Reminders to self *CMX, some HC-punk *Rhapsody - Forest of Unicorns *Pekka Pohjola - Dancing in the Dark Will update when remember/cba. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Dream Theatre and Zebra are the only good prog metal bands ever, c? šBenTbh› 20:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :They don't incorporate jazz in their music, do they? If they do, I'll listen. --''Chaos'' -- 20:51, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::They have a manly assassin bassist and an even manlier keyboard player who frequently plays 9/7 time signatures. <: šBenTbh› 20:53, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Keyboards are so good at ruining music :< overly melodic can be full of fail if you're pushing for music that's a lil' too cheesy. --''Chaos'' -- 21:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Kamelot tbh. :3 ----~Short 21:05, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::March of Mephisto and some other stuff from that album was alright, but then I got bored :< --''Chaos'' -- 21:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh dear. You heard Sonata Arctica? They is from Poroland. ----~Short 21:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Quite known in Finland. My friend on irc suggested everyone would queue Tallulah on their playlist, and we agreed we'd sing and dance together, sync play it, etc. But then he said he can't do it, just can't listen to it. Owell, I have a good memory of dancing to that track with this one girl ;o --''Chaos'' -- 21:21, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lol, Tallulah is an amazing song. Try Wildfire ;o or mayhaps Paid in Full. ----~Short 21:23, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I tolerated the band until someone pointed out how terrible the singer's English is. I'd be bored of it now anyways, tho. --''Chaos'' -- 21:26, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::His English used to be lolzy. But it has gotten a lot better and with it, the music. ----~Short 21:30, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::He can sing good English if he focuses on it. I don't know if power metal can improve :< --''Chaos'' -- 21:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I know what you mean about power. I cannot stand stuff like Hammerfall and all the same fucking stuff about killing bloody dragons. But SA are kinda going out of that and I love it. Anyway, I like the power that isn't the stuff about kings and queens running around with swords etc. ----~Short 21:36, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Rhapsody - Forest of Unicorns, bitches! :> --''Chaos'' -- 21:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Wow, this is really good. <3 I'm currently addicted to Meshuggah, Blotted Science and Farmakon... Blotted Science is basically just really technical instrumental metal with lots of crazy time signature changes etc. Farmakon is (mainly death) prog metal with some funk influences! And they're finnish! Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 21:37, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I know the first two ones, and I'm saying they're very good subjects of addiction ^___^ Listen to something by Arcturus from the albums Le Masquerade Infernale or Sideshow Symphonies, say, Moonshine Delirium. You might like it, I always relate it to those other two bands. --''Chaos'' -- 21:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Avantasia - The Scarecrow. pl0x? ----~Short 11:09, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Is it serious? :> --''Chaos'' -- 11:55, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Very much so, ti is about a loverlorn Scarecrow. How could it be more serious pray tell? ----~Short 12:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll let Aphex Twin be there for a while, then listen the song and prolly put it there. --''Chaos'' -- 13:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: <3 ----~Short 13:21, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Can you find a better video for it, or is there? --''Chaos'' -- 10:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No better video ='O But you could do Samael - Slavocracy, very serious song with very serious topic. Serious. ----~Short 21:37, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'll give it a second before I play anything else by you. --''Chaos'' -- 08:30, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Wolverine - My Room. Very hawt and progressive. 5:17 = sexy. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 22:03, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRQ6thP8D0w I cried a little watching it, but very serious? K? --~Short 22:41, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol Rhapsody is so terrible <3 I'll put something non-metal there for a while, and then return to your suggestions. --''Chaos'' -- 08:30, February 9, 2010 (UTC) What about Like A Boss by Lonely Island? I srsly like this song--37er 21:07, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :All these songs aren't meant to be fav songs ;o I'll feature terrible, weird and lovely songs alike. --''Chaos'' -- 21:37, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't see Mr. Rick Ashley over here :P--37er 19:38, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It wouldn't be funny even if you spelt the name right. K? --~Short 19:41, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::This article is serious. --''Chaos'' -- 20:05, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm not reading this whole page to determine what type of music you're talking about but if you like metal that still bears resemblance to the art we call music then check this out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxCqrCZbaGg 20:33, 10 February 2010 :This isn't a "I'm featuring this fav song of mine"-page, and it's also not directed towards a specific music type. I'm not going to play songs here just because I like them, but more because they're slightly weird yet still decent, or then I can play some directly terrible music here. Serious is a very loose term. The top 2 songs I have as reminders up there sound absolutely terrible (well, I like CMX, but that doesn't make them less awful), whereas the 3rd one is relaxing but still disturbing. --''Chaos'' -- 20:42, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::you may agree with me -Muse- cuz the music is really good, but also disturbing and weird--37er 18:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Muse isn't disturbing. It's progressive but nowhere near disturbing yet. --''Chaos'' -- 23:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) the octopus project - music is happiness because you know the video wins. - AthrunFeya - 20:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :I will. --''Chaos'' -- 23:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) For hip hop quota Pete Rock & CL Smooth - They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.) -- Big McStrongfist 21:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'll watch it tomorrow ;o --''Chaos'' -- 23:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Tomorrow came and went, but I'm listening to the song. I sure don't understand rap/hip-hop unless the singer is extraordinarily melodic, but I can feature this some time soon. Or, if you just want hip-hop to show, then I could feature this hip-hop poroband which I actually love ;o --''Chaos'' -- 09:08, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Arcturus Are good. --''Short'' 14:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :^Incredible shit --'DANDY ^_^' -- 14:35, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, Animals As Leaders? --''Short'' 14:37, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't really know American bands :p --'DANDY ^_^' -- 15:25, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::American? Well, they might be I guess. I think the main guy is Egyptian. But I remembered you liked Meshuggah and they play some sort of interesting instrumental math prog stuff. Thought you might know them. --''Short'' 15:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah I wikied them and they're from DC. Meshuggah is also from Sweden, I have very big issues with the classic way, influenced by Americans, of building up a modern rock/post-punk or wth song. Cheery melodies with emphasis on the chorus, and even if not, many stylistic impressions. Ofc I realize not all music is like this, but it has lead me into looking elsewhere for my music :p Scandinavia gets me far, though np. Ephel Duath - Guardian --'DANDY ^_^' -- 15:40, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Scandinavia is by far the best place for all metal. Gotta say I really don't like Meshuggah though, not sure what it is about them. Atonal music doesn't work for me. --''Short'' 15:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I can see what you mean, it totally didn't strike me on the first or second time. It's incredibly skillful music, but I'm too baddie a musician to enjoy it just for the lunatic rhythms and playing in it. It only sees casual listening, but every now and then when I hear their, say, "Bleed" I just go "lol..." and remember why I listen to them --'DANDY ^_^' -- 15:47, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Technicality can go to hell if it doesn't sound nice to me ^^. Out of interest, have you heard Agalloch? --''Short'' 15:49, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::No again :p Sounds almost gothic/doom-ish. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 15:50, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::And yeah, most people can't relate to the mentality of listening to music because it's good instead of listening to shitty music because it's nice and "I like it". Sometimes an unintelligent peace and love attitude like that really does drive me insane ;o --'DANDY ^_^' -- 15:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Gothic? Naw, they are doom influenced though. Kinda black-progressive-folk metal, they're really pretty amazing though. And to your second point, I actively seek out new music, I hate the current mainstream at the moment and I'm always on the lookout for something else. I don't know a single other person who likes the same music that I do. --''Short'' 15:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I actually know plenty who like what I like, and my taste varies between trance/house/jazz/progerock/avant-garde-, black-, extreme-, folk-, etc metal/shit like punk cabaree and completely everything. My god am I lucky with my friends :p --'DANDY ^_^' -- 15:58, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::My friends consider Slipknot good metal and listen to Nickelback. Ach, England ftl. I mainly like metal I guess, but I'm kinda into goth and folk. Anyway, metal is an extremely broad genre as it is. --''Short'' 15:59, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::: ;p Still also one of the shittiest genre's there are. So much terrible music :D --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ah, gotta disagree. SO much variety, and whilst I agree that there is hoards of trash, when you find a germ, it's all the sweeter. ;o Poetic, no? Anyway, I really like all metal =D And tbh, what genre doesn't have 'so much terrible music'? --''Short'' 16:09, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Jazz? Classical? Especially classical music emphasizes musical talent, actually rap/hip-hop does too to a very high extent as far as I'm aware. Also have to say that despite this, some of the obviously most skillful bands can also be found under metal, just because of the lol amount of experience they need to practice with their guitars and because of the culture of producing sick music. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:13, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Talent and "being good" are not the same thing imo. It can be the most techinical wankery on guitar, keyboards, saxophone and freaking string arrangements for all I care, but if it doesn't sound good...Well, yeah. Musical talent is clearly needed, but I just find so much more creativity in metal than in other areas. Well, I can't speak for classical, I don't really know it well despite having been brought up in a house filled with it. And yeah, not the biggest fan of jazz or rap/hip-hop. --''Short'' 16:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) That goes down to philosophical discussions about what "musical talent" actually comprises. You go with the common definition of making music sound good, which I can relate to completely, I go with music-technical knowledge and ability, since many good artists don't even try to make their music pleasant for the ears (say, Ulver or Aphex Twin). Most/many people also see metal as something unpleasant for the ears, but I don't think this changes the fact whether an artist is very talented or not. I recognized The Dresden Dolls/Therion/Strapping Young Lad as good music without actually liking it (now I do :p), same applies to eg. Blotted Science (this one is probably worth checking out too, unless you have a dislike for instrumental music). --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:25, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Heard of all of them, and I definitely have no dislike for instrumental music. Haven't heard much Ulver, although I should probably get Shadows of the Sun, that seems to be their most interesting album. I find that good music does generally have more talented musicians in, but I hate it when it goes Dream Theater-esque into over indulgent guitar/keyboard solos or just playing technically for the sake of playing technically. Interestingly, Agalloch do a lot of instrumental (hint hint check them out). --''Short'' 16:30, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Shadows of the Suns is definitely their best entirety, then you might want to check out Eos. The Marriage of Heaven and Hell is thematically a very pro album, but I no longer know if you'll like that. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:37, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll check them out soon, don't have the money to go buying CD's atm but YouTube is always good for that sort of thing. I've heard lots of praise for them and they've been on my 'Listen to this sometime in the near future' list. --''Short'' 16:40, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::People still claim to buy their music. Funny shit, but respectable, I guess. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Meh, I do download but I like having the CDs of stuff I actually keep. --''Short'' 16:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Ohai http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K003TNG40P8&feature=related --The Short One 11:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1SNnSrsN1k&feature=related the vid is the best bit but the song isnt bad either--Oskar 17:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Lol I checked out Imnsomnium some weeks ago because lastfm had been suggesting it for ages, but it was just so depressing I couldn't take it :p --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 17:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Depressing? Hell, Down With the Sun is ^____________________________________^ Also, what is your lastfm name? Shortie :::WinterV2. I've been focusing on almost purely ^__^ music for a while and noticed it does me wonders. tho np. Keep of Kalessin - Dragon Iconography ;p --'DANDY ^_^' -- 06:22, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Found ya, the name be ShortSonata. -- 16:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Nero - Act Like You Know http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjgFYQMWtqo I demand this be a seriously sensual song of now. Frosty 19:01, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :i dont like songs with that much lyric variation :(--Oskar 19:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Tool You love 'em or hate 'em. I happen to be sexually active with them. Ben So Honest 21:35, October 14, 2010 (UTC)